In a load drive circuit of a so-called high-side configuration, wherein a switching element is interposed between the positive electrode of a power supply and a load, there is concern that an open load (a condition wherein the load is electrically cut off due to a disconnection, or the like, or there is a state of high but finite resistance between an output terminal and the load) or a supply fault (a condition wherein the positive electrode of the power supply and the load are short circuited, or there is an extremely low resistance value) will occur. Therefore, PTL 1 proposes a load drive circuit of a high-side configuration having a function of distinguishing between and detecting the open load and supply fault.